survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Overview To survive you will need to collect the 8 fishsticks. You must do this by pressing ALT F4 during gameplay. GUI fuck your gay wikia Gameplay lol fuck your shit Strategy Have gay/lesbian sex with each other to quench your thirst. Eat your pubic hairs to stop your hunger. Simple Strategy by Drake8900 Welcome to Drake8900's Simple Strategy First of all this is an introduction this isn't anything you need to worry about but if you a re a first time player then it would be smart to start on bento island or Mainland, so without further a do here is the Guide. 1.Get a bunch of wood (Tree Stumps). (IMPORTANT) make a firemaking bow and bucket the bucket for thirst and the firemakingbow is pretty self-explanatory. 2.Turn the majority of them into walls and three of them into Hull. 3.If you are on Bento Island start working on masonry. 4.Make a raft to find an island you want.Once established LOOK for a location to live (Go to the isalnds page on this Wiki to justify your desicion). 5.Once established you sohuld probabley start a farm START WITH BERRIES(Depending on your location start with local foods/plants then start on "global" berries/plants). 6.Start on mining or village building (Building would come first in my opinion) 7.(FOR BUILDING)Start on huts and lumbermills etc. 7.(FOR MINING) try to restablish onto Rockma or Magma islands, They will give you the best outcome when it comes to mining it has Plentiful ammounts of minerals. 8.(FOR BUILDING) start on the harder recipes that deal with masonry like try to make walls surrounding you (A study durring 5 games have shown that 65% of people go to forts to join and the remaining precent to raid) Recruiting people is ABSOLUTELY NEEDED for the best sucess. 8.(FOR MINING) get to steel ATLEAST STEEL before you start building a kingdom/empire etc. and start at the building part of this guide so if anyone rebels you hit them hard back, you want to kill them if you want to remain king so my strategy is give them a grade lower unless they make their own things. 9.(FOR BUILDING)If a miner comes by and joins you let him do the work but if you don't trust him do 7-8 in mining steps (Remember thats what the loks are for they attract peopole but someimes it could be bad). 9.(FOR MINING)Start working on steps 7-8 in Building Steps but important thing to remember STAY ON TOP whatever you do try to STAY ON TOP so that you are the last one remaining in a rebellion,civil war,war you be the best of the best on the server. 10.(Both Combine Here) Because your basically the best of the best try to do many things if you are starting to starve work on food or fishisng or baking/farming. 11.Get more advanced into your work spice the place up build the most complex of complex things you can think of but one thing come up top once your all settled in, EXPLORE it gives you more reasons to place and to get rare items which can result in a merchant trading with you more. 12.Last but not Least EXPERIMENT once your done with exploring the map FULLY, why experiment you say poisons,cheese,milkand MORE COOL AND RANDOM STUFF. Raiding Siege and Defence: GUIDE(skilled sniper deleated my old page and added it here but he didnt delete this one A080184) Defense So, what is defence? simply put, it is defending your base from whoever you want to defend it from. Defense may not be as simple as it seems, to the inexperianced player, defence may seem impossible. But it is possible; first, lests talk about what you want to defend first. ALWAYS remeber to Fireproof you buildings before a raid. Also, get some teammates to help out more. Raiding These people want to steal you resources! they are usally small in number and have low damage weapons. The best defence against them are simply not to put your resources in the open, place them in an fireproof hut or stone hut and simply add a private door, they wont be able to get in and wont be able to set it on fire.(Fireproofing: simply click on a building with a water holder, i.e: bucket or canteen) Siege These people simply want to destroy your base, they are usally hight lvl tribes with gunpowder and lVlithril weapons and armour, if your tribe is weak, take what you have and get out!, but if you have a decent amount of resources you can try and hold out. Walls are a must, two fireproofed retaining walls(use create tool on wood wall) can hold out a small attack, 3-5 will be needed if the enemy has a large amount of troops. Create a well if you dont have a infinite water supply, use water holders on the well to make it last forever. Watch out for explosives and catapults firing flaming items at you to try and destroy your buildings and resources, make sure you have an fishing rod or two to get a large amount of food(fishing rods work through walls and over a very very very long distance). Make sure you have an escape route and plenty of weapons. If you can last 10 mins most enemys will give up, but make sure you set fire or destroy anything they use to try and scale your walls, a bow or two can keep the enemy at bay for a long time. Seige(techniques) Siege to destroy enemy tribes! these techniques can be used for a long seige IMPORTANT: NEVER EVER give up if they seem to be able to destroy everything you throw at them, chances are that they are almost at their limit, even if they have lots of resources Something unexpected '''can catch them off guard, things such as jumping off a cliff and landing in their base, sending a few boats to attack them from behind, attacking from multipal sides or simply a mass assult can break their nerve and make them flee. Catapults and gunpowder Cataput something that is on fire into their base (a small bush stump will do fine) and chances are, something just might catch on fire, even if its compost or some bread, Alternatively, cataputing some bread or food can make the rush to get it and leave the walls undefended. Gunpowder can blast big holes in their defenses and cause panic. Ok im just adding my oppinion on the catapult and gunpowder. what you should do is get good weapons 3 catapults and 2 bombs. Ok put flaming large leaves in the catapults and launch the leaves into there base so while there scrambling to put the fires out you can bomb there walls and invade causing total chaos and death ,MUHAHAHAHA. Armour and distractions A person with heavy armour storming up to their defences can be terrifying, he will seem to be able to resist almost everything they throw at them and cause more defenders to concentrate to one side, leaving the other side vulnerable, a diversion can also be used to mount surprise attacks such as a amphibious assult. A Guide by SkilledSniper1 Starters Follow these instructions to have a increase in the skills listed above steps. Crafting, a little Carpentry and '''Shipbuilding: Things required: 3 bush stumps, 11 small tree stumps, and 8 small leaves. #Craft small bush stumps into a handle bush stump x2, item and craft the small leaves into 2 hemp leave + small leave, item. #Craft the hemp into rope item. #Make a bucket bush stump and rope, tool and firemaking bow and rope, tool. #Use 2 small tree stumps to make a hull. #Use the hull by crafting it into a raft. Store it if you don't need it. #Use 4 small tree stumps and make 2 hulls. #Craft the 2 hulls together, which will make a large hull. #Tool the large hull into a large raft. Store it if you don't need it. #Use 2 small tree stumps to make another hull, and use 4 small leaves into 2 hemp small leave + small leave. #Craft the 2 hemp together to make a sail. #Do hull, small tree stump, and sail to make a sailboat. Store it if you don't need it. 'Architecture', Carpentry, Crafting, and Masonry: Things required: 15 small tree stumps, 2 large leaves, 6 small stones, and 96 sand. #Make 2 handles and a medium handle with the small tree stumps small tree stump, item. #Make 3 cut stones with the 6 small stones small stones is a cut stone, item. #Use the handles and cut stones to make a axe + cutstone, tool, pickaxe + cutstone, tool, and a spear handle + cutstone, tool. #Make a hull out of 2 tree stumps. Make a raft. #Make walls out of the other tree stumps tree stumps is a wall. #Make a mill walls and a large leave and a lumbermill walls and a large leave. #Store it, if not going to be used for future life. #Make sandstone sand. Keep making sandstone until you don't have any more sand, but get 1 or 2 if there is an extra. #Craft 2 sandstone to make a sandstone brick, then craft 2 sandstone bricks to make a sandstone walls should have at least 4 sandstone walls. #Craft 2 sandstone walls into a tool to get a sandstone hut/well. One pair of walls should be made for a hut and the other pair should be made for a well. Architecture, Carpentry, and Engineering: Things required: at least 19 for catapults small tree stumps, 2 small bush stumps, 2 large leaves, 2 small stones, and 2 rope. Optional 8 more tree stumps, 4 small rocks, and 4 rope. #Make a hull out of 2 tree stumps. Make a raft. #Make walls out of the other tree stumps tree stumps is a wall. #Make a mill walls and a large leave and a lumbermill walls and a large leave. #Deploy lumbermill in a spot that "doesn't go on fire". #Put 3 small tree stumps into the lumbermill 2 first, then the 3rd one. #Use small bush stumps to make wood seats a bush stump. #If you did 19 small tree stumps, do 3 planks and a wood seat. If you did 21 small tree stumps, do 3 planks, a small tree stump, and a wood seat. For both, do it twice. #Craft 2 small tree stumps, a small rock, and a rope to make a quarry make stone buildings easier to create. Do it twice. #If you got the optional items, use them to make more quarries. 'Chemistry', Crafting, and Masonry: Things required: 3 small tree stumps, 4 small stones, 2 Small Leaves, and 48 sand. #Make 3 handles with the small tree stumps small tree stump, item. #Make 2 cut stones with the 4 small stones small stones is a cut stone, item. #Use the handles and cut stones to make a axe tool, pickaxe + cutstone, tool, and firemaking bow + rope, tool. #Make sandstone sand, item. Keep making sandstone until you don't have any more sand, but get 1 or 2 if there is an extra. #Craft 2 sandstone to make a sandstone brick, then craft 2 sandstone bricks to make a sandstone walls should have at least 4 sandstone walls. #Craft 2 sandstone walls into a tool to get a sandstone hut/well. One pair of walls should be made for a hut and the other pair should be made for a well. #Go to a cave in Ore Island. #Mine Coal and Sulfur. #Make Charcoal Coal, item #Make Gunpowder Charcoal + Sulfur, item #Continue creating Gunpowder until you can make potions ( herbal remedies ) Level 3. #Go to Flax Island to collect 2 herbs, 1 Sand, and 1 Flax Flower. #Use a Firemaking Bow to burn sand into glass. Make a Glass Cup item. #Make Health Potion or Herbal Remedy Cup + 2 Herbs + Flax Flower. #The Glass Cup is reusable after use. 'Farming', Crafting, Architecture, Carpentry, Cooking: Things required: 19 small tree stumps, 12 large leaves, 3 small bush stumps, 4 small leaves, 6 wheat, 4 corn #Craft small bush stumps into a handle bush stump x2, item and craft the small leaves into 2 hemp leave + small leave, item. #Craft the hemp into rope item. #Make a bucket bush stump and rope, tool and firemaking bow and rope, tool. #Make a hull small tree stumps, item #Make the hull into a Raft hull #Use the remaining small tree stumps to make walls should be one extra. #Process 8 of the leaves to make Large Compost. #Make a mill walls + Large Leaves, tool, a hut walls + Large Leaves, tool, and lumbermill walls, Large Leaves, tool. #When you have the compost, place the compost on the area you want to plant. #Use 4 of the wheat to make Wheat Seeds item. #Plant the seeds and corn into the compost + compost, process Continue please Battle/Harvest pack and Crafting: Things required: 8 small stones, 6 small leaves, and 9 small bush stumps. #Craft small bush stumps into a handle bush stump x2, item and craft the small leaves into 2 hemp leave + small leave, item. #Craft the hemp into rope item. #Make a bucket bush stump and rope, tool and firemaking bow and rope, tool. Use extra rope to make string item. #Make cutstones stones x2, item. #Make a Stone Axe + cutstone, tool, Stone Pickaxe + cutstone, tool, a Stone Spear handle + cutstone, tool and a Stone Knife + string, tool. Cheese Pack and Crafting Things required: 13 Iron Ore®, 1 Rope, Forge Anvil Skills required: Smithing 2, Crafting 3 #Craft an Iron and a Rope into a Milking Pail + Iron Ore(r) + Rope, tool. #Craft 3 Iron into a Iron Cheese Bin + Iron Ore(r), tool #Repeat Step 2 three times, for a total of 4 Iron Cheese Bins. Cheese making: #Milk a cow with the Milking Pail [NOTE: MILKING A COW MAKES 2 MILK. DO NOT LET GO OF THE TOOL OR IT WILL BRAKE.] #Repeat Step 1 of 4 milk. #Cook the Milk into Young Cheese. #Click on a Young Cheese with a Iron Cheese Bin. #Repeat Step 4 on the other Young Cheese. #Wait for 3-to-5 minutes for the cheese to mature. Using the environment around you. Some islands are useful, others are not useful, and lack food/water. Here are some tips on finding the perfect one: *If you are a beginner, start out at Paradise Island, Horseshoe Island , or Spring Island. The first has tons of food and a waterfall, and the second has lots of apples, animals (watch out they attack if you're too close), clay and dirt piles, and a moderate-sized pond. The third will have constant sources of wood, wheat, carrots (give both health, thirst, and hunger.), stone, water, AND minerals, as well as being relatively close to mainland, in the need of iron. You might need a well if you have more than 4 people. If you're going to go solo, all you need is a bucket and a hut if you want to stay there PROOF THE ROOF AND WALLS!!!!. *If you are between a beginner and expert, Mainland and Bento Island are probably good for you. Mainland has food, water, large tree stumps, crude oil oil is a black island, should be nearby, floating, and best of all, animals. At Mainland, a well is good for settling in the middle of it. As well as this, it makes a viable source of mithril, albeit one constantly fought over. Be aware of noobs. At Bento Island, a spear would work out. This island is also commonly settled on, by starters which may steal your stuff. Cooking is a good skill at these islands. Meat will be tasty... *If you are an expert, try out Rockma Island, Desert Island, Ore Island is a cave between the two parts of the island, and Plateau Isand, you could use it as a fall-back point, thus making it the best defense you could possibly have. Try for staying a distance from spawns prickly pear leafs as walls, very useful for making a homemade defense. Major buildings and tools will be needed. A well, walls, gate, seeds, weapons, axes, pickaxes, a light source, compost, and shelter, make it GOOD shelter. You can last forever if you have these things. *Never try to settle on Flax Island, Lynx Island, or Spire Island if you want to have all the resources that you absolutely need in good enough quantities. You'll need to forage from other islands and get supplies from traders. You will be able to trade with them if you know how to get precious resources. On the first island, getting Flax will be easy. On the second island, you'll need to know how to mine to have a steady source of income. A well, multiple composts, and traders are a must! However, you can opt to plant apple trees as a source of wood, and plant whatever else crop you will be needing, but venturing out for resources is inevitable. Spire island, not only being rich in minerals, also has mithril, deep inside. You have to do some serious climbing to get to it though. = Solo Survival FlameWarProductions Hello fellow soloers and wiki users. This is by no means a guide; it is just a way that i have found that a single person can survive on the dangerous spire island. Logically speaking there is almost a 0% chance of survival if you just blindly rush to the spire as quickly as possible, you will need at the very least these things: 1 forge(can be made upon arrival if you wish), 1 well regardless of type, 1 water holding item (i.e. canteen), 1 mill (to make bread), (!optional!) lumbermill, one knife of any type, 1-2 apples, 1-2 wheat seeds, maybe a couple of quarries for boulders and/or small stones, 2 fertilized compost (I haven’t played in a bit, sorry for a lack of correct terms) of any size but preferably large, at least a stone pick (protip: skip iron and go straight to steel, unless this has been patched this will save you about 5 minutes) and finally a small cache of food and small tree stumps. For the sake of my trust in humanity I didn't include a type of boat in there as an item because that seems only logical. Ok, so now you have the supplies and you've landed on your brand spanking' new island. Now it’s time to ascend to where you will be living. Upon reaching the top you can put everything in its own place, but i have found a very space efficient way to place your items. Depending on how sustainable you intend to be you can place your forge on top of the only entrance to your new home, or you can do what I do and place it on top of the two farthest coal deposits to your right. (All directions are given from the point of view that you would have when you come up from the natural stairs). From here on you can put your mill behind the entrance as that is out of the way, the well close to the forge and both of the fertilized compost on the large open space that is on the edge of the island farthest from the entrance. Now that you are all set up it is time to get to work not starving to death. Here are some tips; only use your canteen or other water holding item to get water from the well so it lasts forever, or you can wait until it gets low and you can retool it and the replace it for full water. Grow the apples for both wood and food, always remember to forage one apple so you can replant, and the same goes for the wheat with one difference, when you get your first batch of wheat if you used large compost there will always be six (6) wheat per seed, so make 2 seeds from your first harvest so that you won't have to make any seeds from the next harvest, so in basically said, every other harvest make 2 seeds and leave yourself with 4 wheat. So now you have food and water (Tip: use the forge to cook your bread) you can get to work monopolizing minerals. Remember because you're all alone you will usually be a very easy target and a very valuable one on spire. So always keep in an open mind when you live up here because on more than one occasion i have turned a "dangerous raiding group" into my own personal slaves just by outsmarting them. In my personal opinion when you get attacked on spire you can either do one of the things you can run away, fight and possibly go down fighting or do my personal favourite thing, comply with your so called captors. like all living beings they will get hungry and thirsty so you can have them by the neck with that and i have generally found that when you get raided on spire they will usually use threats and not force so you can usually just beat them back. But in the rare occasion that you get attacked by a competent raider or large group of raiders you can usually just be useful because if they came prepared to wait out the worst while they poked you with sticks waiting for their shiny new weapons and armor they will usually be smart enough to keep you alive as a resource and that is your chance to become a god among insects. It could really go any way though, you could end up anywhere from the beating heart of a powerful warring clan to a slave of said clan, or worse dead, but it is all really left to both chance and how well you handle the situation. I hope this long personal idea of survival is of use to one person, and remember you can shoot me any ideas on things to change to make it more efficient or more useful and don't always try to stick to a plan, remember to deviate from what I have written where you see fit for your own preferences. ( Cool trick learned by epicawesomedude4 ) Spire does have a water source, theres snow and if you cook snow you get snow water and get water! But that water won't last forever, and the well will. ( As long you have a water holder ) Raiding, Defense and Siege! Guide Defence So, what is defence? Simply put, it is defending your base from whoever you want to defend it from. Defense may not be as simple as it seems. To the inexperienced player, defence may seem impossible. But it is possible; Let's talk about what you want to defend first. Raiders: These people want to steal you resources! They are usally small in number and have low damage weapons. The best defence against them are simply not to put your resources in the open, place them in an fireproofed Hut or Stone Hut and simply add a Private Door, they wont be able to get in and wont be able to set it on fire.(Fireproofing: Simply click on a building with a water holder, i.e: Bucket or Canteen) Seige: These people simply want to destroy your base, they are usally high lvl tribes with Gunpowder and Mithril Weapons and Armor, if your tribe is weak, take what you have and get out! But if you have a decent amount of resources you can try and hold out. A few Palisade Walls can hold out a small attack, 6-7 will be needed if the enemy has a large amount of troops. Create a Well if you dont have an infinite water supply, use Water Holders on the well to make it last forever. Watch out for Explosives and Catapults firing flaming items at you to try and destroy your buildings and resources. Make sure you have a Fishing Rod or two to get a large amount of food (fishing rods work through walls and over a very, very, very long distance). Make sure you have an escape route and plenty of Weapons. If you can last 10 minutes most enemies will give up, but make sure you set fire to or destroy anything they use to try and scale your Palisades, a Bow or two can keep the enemy at bay for a long time. Seige(techniques) Siege to destroy enemy tribes! These techniques can be used for a long seige. IMPORTANT: NEVER, EVER give up if they seem to be able to destroy everything you throw at them, chances are that they are almost at their limit, even if they have lots of resources. Something unexpected '''can catch them off guard, things such as jumping off a cliff and landing in their base, sending a few boats to attack them from behind, attacking from multiple sides or simply a mass assult can break their nerve and make them flee. Catapults and Gunpowder You can catapult something that is on fire into their base (a Small Bush Stump will do fine) and chances are, something just might catch on fire, even if its Compost or some Bread. Alternatively, cataputing some Bread or Food can make the rush to get it and leave the walls undefended. Gunpowder can blast big holes in their defenses and cause panic. You could also do is get good weapons, 3 Catapults, and 2 Bombs. Put flaming Large Leaves in the Catapults and launch the Leaves into there base so while they're scrambling to put the fires out you can bomb their walls and invade causing total chaos. Armour and distractions A person with heavy armour storming up to their defences can be terrifying. He will seem to be able to resist almost everything they throw at them and cause more defenders to concentrate to one side, leaving the other sides vulnerable. A diversion can also be used to mount surprise attacks such as an amphibious (water) assault. Raiding(techniques)give me exact delete date so I can move it First of all, what do you WANT TO RAID? Raiders often simply charge into a village only to find nothing. Second, CAN YOU RAID SUCESSFULLY? Some raiders get overwhelmed as soon as they enter. Third; IF YOU GET OVERWHELMED (OR IF YOU ARE RAID AND RUNNING), DO YOU HAVE AN EXIT AND IS IT SAFE? Some raiders are forced to run, only to have nowhere to run. In large fortified towns, raiders jump from rooftops to towers in a hope to escape the walls, some manage to get out, most never even get that far. So, what is the point I an trying to make here? I have no idea... haha, my idea of a little joke. What im trying to point out here, is that you need to ''SCOUT AROUND! before raiding. Don't think I mean; have a look and go, I mean to do a through scout, this is very important if they outnumber you. Take a look where they keep their resources, their defenses, guards, who go away and who stays, determine if the village is worth raiding, weigh danger with gain. Is it possible to escape? Will it be a surprise raid, stealth raid or a frontal raid? Is there a chance you may get overwhelmed? Can you get to their resources without being seen?. Yes/no? If your answer is yes, then here are a few tips; Stealth Raid: Sneak into the village or town, its best if this is done during a distraction such as a small scale attack, once in, take all the resources you can and reset. Surprise raid:attack when they least expect it.Eg: after a storm, attack or failed raid. Military Tactics Flanking: The oldest trick in the book, attacking from 2 or more sides, this causes confusion in the enemy. two sided flank: attack from 2 sides, done in an 180degree angle (half circle) Three sided flank: attack from 3 sides, done from 3 120 degree angles (in an tirangle) Formations: bombardment: People with armour in the front armed with melee weapons, people with no armour standing on the people with armour or some other high point and arm themselves with ranged weapons, unleash ranged weapons, when enemy arrives at your position pick off the weakened soldiers with melee weapons. legion modified: heavily armoured personell(at least iron) at the front armed with low-med damage weapons, lighter armoured soldiers(bento+) behind them with high damaging weapons. All armed with javalins, advance in square, launch javalins then wade into the enemy, enjoy victory! Legion classic: 4 or 9 people in a square, iron+ armour, Iron+ swords, Iron+ javalins. Advance in formation, launch javalins when enemy is between 20-5 studs, if possible( and that the enemy does not have ranged weapons) retreat and launch javalins again until the enemy is dust. Dual bombardment. 2 catipults and 20+ bombs, 6+ people. Everyone with at least bento armour and Iron knifes, at least 2 people must have ranged weapons. Step1: 2 people operate catipults, 2 reload them and 2 guard catipults step 2: bombard until the enemy retreats or attacks Step3: if enemy attacks 2 people with range weapons attack enemy and the other 4 guard them. Step 4: hold out and fight... Mstory's Guide to Medicore Raiding (Between siege and raid) 8/26/12 First off, i know there is already a raiding guide, but i made this 1 because there is soemthing between siege and raid. 'My classic. Step 1. Make a bucket and a firemaking bow (Rope bushstump, Rope handle) Step 2. Make a raft (hull) Step 3. Go to the desired village. It can be any from full mithril, to few huts. IF FULL MITHRIL If it is full mithril, they will have a full paliside walled off area. Ladders wiill do the trick. Once in, place small leaves/large leaves near buildings and ignite them. (They seem easier to catch fire) Drink all wells in sight till 0. (It dissapears) and forage all foods. Use bucket to put out forge fires, stove fires, and bakery fires. (This pisses them off so hard) Avoid conflict to stay alive If there is a private doored hut, use picklock invention to get in, and take the valuables. Run back to where u started. and get out of there. (If there is no wild fire from the leaves, they were probably fireproofed buildins.) ok if you want to play you should ask a experienced friend for help 'If you have mith, bombs and poison.' 'FOR FULL MITHRIL' 'The 1 man Siege' 1. Place first bomb at gate, this will cause wreackage and panic, enough to get you in. 2. Burn everything in sight with your FaS, only once per place, if not lit leave it. 3. Leave the hut with food and poison the front foods. 4. If there is a shop, medevil house, or lighthouse, bomb it. 'The "Whoops, wrong village"' 1. Poison some food beforehand. 2. Get in the place with ladders. 3. Walk around, and burn a few unimportant cheap houses, (huts, mills, etc.) 4. Once they agrovate towards you, say Whoops wrong village, and leave. 5. Place the poisoned food, and say, "Here have some food, sorry" Poll Is this page useful? Yes No Maybe Category:Guides